El Invocador Desafortunado
by DD-Levi
Summary: ¿Qué sentirías cuando lo has perdido todo? ¿ Cuando a pesar de todo lo que te has sucedido nunca te dejaste caer y continuas intentando ser la mejor versión de ti mismo a pesar de las adversidades? ¿cuando cosas increíbles te suceden y cambian tu forma de ver la vida y tus planes con un giro de 180 grados ?


**Este es mi primer FF muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y darle una oportunidad :)**

El infernal sonido de la alarma del móvil a las 6:00 am interrumpió la calma de la habitación, todo lo que fue paz y quietud se había desvanecido del ambiente con ese infernal sonido que era acompañado ahora por unos cuantos quejidos y manotazos al aire en intentos fallidos del usuario del móvil para apagar la alarma sin ver la luz del mismo.

Esta vez no se había desvelado jugando League of Legends con sus amigos debido a que el fin de semana había acabado y no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse jugando y llegar a las clases medio dormido, después de todo la carrera de medicina no es la más fácil de todas.

El chico logro apagar la alarma y después de un momento de meditación (5 minutitos mas) se levantó de la cama listo para comenzar su día, el chico tenía el buen habito de preparar todo lo que ocuparía un día antes, por lo que su ropa, su mochila y demás ya estaban preparados así que se podía dar el lujo de tomarse su tiempo para salir de su humilde departamento.

El chico llevaba viviendo solo en ese departamento poco más de 2 años, llego poco antes de que comenzara su carrera, los padres del chico ya no se encontraban en su vida, su padre los había abandonado a él y a su madre hace mucho tiempo por razones que nunca explico, simplemente un día se fue y jamás volvió, nunca volvieron a saber de él, sin embargo debido a que el prácticamente solo veía a su padre cuando lo golpeaba no sintió nada al saber que se fue de su vida, su madre había fallecido hace un par de años debido a un desafortunado asalto que salió mal, el criminal había sido atrapado, pero eso no le hizo sentirse mejor en lo absoluto, se había quedado solo y ninguna condena podía comenzar este hecho, nada de lo que le pudiesen hacer al criminal traería a su madre de regreso.

Debido a estos acontecimientos a partir de los acontecimientos ocurridos con su padre Gabriel se vio forzado a madurar de una manera muy rápida, pero aun así lo acontecido con su madre le dolió demasiado se sentía solo y perdido no encontraba que hacer, veía el mundo real, uno cruel, frio y solitario que te podía atacar sin previo aviso y sin ser culpable de algo. Sin embargo esto no lo convirtió en una mala persona o una clase de pesimista, la madre de Gabriel siempre le mencionaba que debía ser la mejor versión de sí mismo, se lo dijo durante todo lo que pasaron y las complicaciones que tuvieron que vivir, eso fue lo que le impulso a no dejarse caer, el hecho de que su madre de que su madre ya no estuviera a su lado le daba razones aún mayores para seguir adelante y superarse el día a día luchando por sus sueños.

Estaba a un año de hacer el examen para el ingreso de la universidad, esto año lo paso viviendo en la casa en la que solía vivir con su madre después del incidente, ellos solían rentar una casa y al conocer la situación del chico el dueño de la casa le permitió quedarse en la casa sin pagar ni un centavo hasta que el chico entrara a la universidad debido a que quería ayudarle de cierta forma ya que los conocía a él y a su madre desde hace tiempo, no eran muy cercanos, pero el viejo hombre tenía un gran corazón y sabía que su madre era una buena persona y que no se merecía lo que sucedió. El hecho de tener un techo donde dormir le ayudo en gran medida, después de poner sus emociones en orden pudo seguir de manera óptima con sus estudios, también consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder empezar a ahorrar dinero para sus alimentos y la universidad que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Durante su espera para poder entrar a la universidad descubrió League of Legends al intentar encontrar un juego con el que poder descansar cuando estuviera en su hogar, le ayudo mucho a poder soportar el estrés de estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo debido a que se relajaba demasiado jugando, gracias al juego conoció a varias personas con las que se sentía realmente muy cómodo, aunque él no fuera alguien poco sociable al estar en su casa se sentía muy solo por no tener nadie con quien convivir o con quien estar, así que el hecho de estar con sus amigos en línea por Skype platicando y bromeando lo hacía sentir muy feliz.

Gabriel decidió estudiar medicina para poder ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiera, el sabia del dolor de perder a un ser querido, no importa la edad, siempre dolerá mucho el que te den la noticia que esa persona ya no está, él quería evitar ese sufrimiento a la mayor cantidad de personas que pudiese así que siempre estaba estudiando y estaba realmente comprometido con su carrera.

El día del examen de admisión llego al igual que poco después el día de la entrega de resultados, Gabriel logro acceder a la carrera, se alegró demasiado y estaba emocionado y nervioso de comenzar su nueva etapa, ya estaba preparado, tenía el dinero suficiente para un tiempo y ya tenía un departamento en la mira relativamente cerca de la universidad donde podría quedarse, todo estaba saliendo bien de cierta forma, antes de comenzar con la mudanza Gabriel se despidió del viejo dueño de su ahora antiguo hogar en el cual había reído y llorado en los últimos años agradeciéndole de todo corazón por el apoyo que le brindo y prometiéndole que algún día le devolvería el favor de alguna manera, el viejo le dio un abrazo de manera paternal y le despidió diciéndole que no le debía nada únicamente que prometiera esforzarse y nunca rendirse.

Y ahora regresamos al humilde departamento de Gabriel quien se encuentra saliendo de la ducha, el chico con ahora 21 años había tenido apoyo de la universidad en cuando a sus gastos debido a la posición económica en la que se encontraba y debido a que era de los mejores alumnos de la carrera, era muy dedicado, y aunque la carrera le cobraba mucho del tiempo en el que no se encontraba trabajando dejándolo con poco tiempo libre, todos los amigos que había formado tanto en la universidad como en línea a través de este par de años comprendían su situación y siempre lo recibían de una calurosa y afectiva manera cada vez que el chico podía darse el tiempo de conectarse para jugar una partida con sus amigos o al menos para poder charlar y hacerle compañía al estudioso chico. Gabriel se vistió con una camisa negra cuyas mangas recogió hasta la altura de sus codos, unos jeans con toques deslavados y unos tenis negros, peino su alborotado cabello azabache, desayuno tomo su mochila y salió de su departamento con rumbo a su universidad.

La universidad no estaba lejos de su hogar, estaba alrededor de unos 10 o 15 minutos caminando, así que no representaba ningún problema, nunca fue la persona más atlética del mundo, sin embargo se mantenía en una forma relativa teniendo en cuenta su edad y su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura.

Llego a la universidad a las 7 am justo a tiempo para la primera clase del día tan atento y despierto como podía, el ser un buen alumno y tener una especie de adicción negada al café solían ser buena combinación.

La jornada de clase transcurrió de manera normal, exposiciones por aquí, laboratorios por un lado, exámenes por el otro, cosas graciosas que les sucedían a sus compañeros, un día meramente normal en todo sentido sin nada realmente interesante que mencionar. Cuando acabaron las clases ese día Gabriel se despidió de sus compañeros y empezó a caminar con dirección a la biblioteca de la universidad, tenía el día libre en el trabajo y ansiaba poder jugar League of legends sin embargo prefirió aprovechar el tiempo libre preparándose para un examen muy importante que se acercaba esa misma semana.

No era muy raro que Gabriel gastara parte de su tiempo libre en esa biblioteca, era prácticamente parte de su rutina cada vez que se podía dar el tiempo, en casos como el de este día en que era una situación importante y no tenía trabajo pendiente era casi seguro que sería de los últimos en abandonar la biblioteca, sin embargo él no era una persona que se sobre explotaba, estudiaba y se toma su tiempo para descansar, salía después de un tiempo de la biblioteca a buscar algo de comida a la cafetería y volvía a estudiar, entre sus descansos le gustaba platicar con sus amigos por mensajes y ver videos de LoL así como también leer las actualizaciones de parche cada vez que se daba la oportunidad, Gabriel era un jugador versátil, podía ir en todos los carriles del juego y tenía un desempeño optimo en ellas, en top y la jungla era un jugador muy agresivo, en mid optaba por matar a su contario y apoyar en cuanto pudiese a las demás líneas, en bot era un adc con buen farm y buen sentido de posicionamiento y como support dependiendo de qué tipo de support fuese se dedicaba a cuidar a su carry cuando era necesario, y a fabricar las jugadas cuando se daba la oportunidad, él se consideraba un jugador decente, no era el mejor, ganaba y perdía como todos tenía sus momentos de inspiración así como los momentos en que nada salía bien, pero bueno esos son los gajes del oficio en LoL que todos conocemos. Él se divertía mucho jugando en todos los carriles, siempre tuvo la mentalidad de que era algo muy bueno especializarte en una línea, pero para sacar el mayor partido al juego era bueno explotar todo su potencial, en este caso todos los roles, le divertía mucho, pero estaba centrado en sus estudios, no quería ser un jugador profesional por ello se llevaba el juego tranquilo y relajado sin mucho estrés por perfeccionar un rol y se dedicaba a disfrutar cada victoria y cada derrota llena de frustración con sus amigos.

El tiempo en la biblioteca sumido en los libros dejando de lado los pequeños descansos que se daba pasaba muy rápido, cuando menos se dio cuenta la gente empezó a abandonar el lugar, observo su móvil y se dispuso a emprender su camino de vuelta a su hogar, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a guardar los libros que había utilizado en su sesión de estudio para poder devolverlos a su lugar. Sin embargo, al momento de acomodar los libros encontró una extraña peculiaridad no recordaba haber tomado en ningún momento el último libro que le quedaba por acomodar, no tenía nada que ver su carrera y mucho menos, al menos en simple vista, con su idioma, nadie se había acercado a el mientras estudiaba así que nadie pudo dejar ese libro junto a su lado, se habría dado cuenta de ello.

La curiosidad era en cierta medida la mayor debilidad del joven Gabriel Knight, el libro ya de por si era extraño, un libro gris con algo que asemejaban ser runas de color negro grabadas en el lomo del libro sin nada más que lo identificase, presa de su curiosidad abrió el libro esperando encontrar algo más que solo esos símbolos tan extraños, sin embargo solo eso encontró, el libro estaba lleno en su totalidad de estos símbolos, extrañado y confundido comenzó a hojear todas las páginas de manera rápida y uniforme apoyando su pulgar derecho en las hojas y pasando estas rápidamente, al llegar a la mitad del libro se comenzó a sentir mareado, un acto reflejo le hizo querer cerrar el libro y sentarse para recuperarse sin embargo no logro hacerlo, lo único que sucedió fue que sus ojos fueron atraídos una vez más al libro cuando este emitió una luz intensamente cegadora, perdiendo con esto la capacidad de ver algo que no fuese esa luz y combinado con su previo malestar perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

Gabriel despertó con la cabeza dándole vueltas, le tomo un tiempo reincorporarse en su 2 piernas, uso sus manos para apoyarse de la pared más cercana, notando que esta no era la pared de la biblioteca, ahora estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y desolado, escuchaba el sonido de los autos y de la gente caminar, el ambiente frio de la noche había llegado y no sabía que había pasado, no se explicaba que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar en la biblioteca y encontrar ese extraño libro y ahora se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, no sabía que tan lejos estaba de casa ni como había llegado allí, lo único que sabía con certeza era que debía moverse, no importaba como había llegado allí, sea cual sea la manera en que lo había hecho definitivamente no era momento para sentarse a pensar, debía identificar donde se encontraba y llegar a casa a descansar, luego podría sentarse a pensar detenidamente que había sucedido.

Para su poca suerte su celular se había quedado sin energía, no podía revisar su ubicación así que tendría que sobrellevar esta situación a la antigua, preguntando y caminando hasta encontrar el camino amarillo que lo llevara a la tierra prometida que en este caso en lugar de ser Oz era su pequeño departamento, al menos aun llevaba su mochila consigo, así que tomo su chamarra para evitar el frio y se dispuso a salir de ese callejón y comenzar a investigar.

Comenzó a caminar fuera del callejón, había gente caminando por ambos lados de la calle, Gabriel prefirió caminar un poco en los alrededores para poder apreciar si conocía algo a su alrededor, en primer lugar para evitar la necesidad de preguntar si se encontraba con algo familiar así como el hecho de que quería reponerse y tener un estado más o menos decente al momento de solicitar ayuda.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Gabriel recobrar la compostura, sin embargo antes de emprender su plan para encontrar su camino de vuelta a su hogar una estruendosa explosión llamo su atención, a 2 calles de distancia de él se había producido una gran explosión, la gente corría despavorida presa del pánico, Gabriel sintió la necesidad de acercarse al lugar de la explosión para ayudar a algún herido, pero la situación crítica en la que se encontraba en la que el también podía estar en peligro teniendo en cuenta su extraña aparición en aquel callejón era algo que no le permitía actuar. Debido a la gran multitud decidió entrar en otro de los callejones que estaban cerca para poder intentar poner su cabeza en orden lo más rápido posible y decidir sus próximas acciones, el realmente quería ayudar pero su cabeza no le ayudaba, estaba muy alterado, ¿y si lo estaban esperando? ¿Si era una trampa o algo parecido? ¿Y si querían hacerle daño y encubrirlo todo como un trágico accidente de un buen samaritano?, tal vez era mejor dejarle la situación a las autoridades pertinentes, pero, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, toda su dedicación y estudios fueron para momentos como estos, momentos en los cuales alguien necesita ayuda, donde alguien esta vulnerable y necesita ser salvado momentos críticos en los cuales dudar no era una opción, sin embargo él lo hacía en ese momento lo cual lo hacía sentirse de cierta forma enojado y decepcionado de sí mismo observar hasta cierto punto la situación de una manera más calmada sin tanto caos civil

Una segunda explosión lo saco del dilema mental en el que se encontraba, sin embargo esta solo a una cuadra de distancia, el sonido de un motor corriendo a toda velocidad se acercaba a gran velocidad, el piloto de dicho automóvil parecía ser el causante de las explosiones, se encontraba en una extremadamente maltratada patrulla policiaca obviamente robada y tenía un aspecto extremadamente singular, el vehiculo paso frente al callejón y pudo observar al conductor claramente una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, o mejor dicho conductora, era una chica, extremadamente delgada, con ojos perdidos con una enorme y enfermiza sonrisa con un cabellos azul separado en 2 trenzas color azul.

Gabriel quedo sin palabras era imposible lo que acababa de ver o lo que creyó haber visto, no daba crédito a lo que vio y tampoco a lo que estaba por ver, a los pocos segundos de haber pasado el automóvil una motocicleta paso a toda velocidad, una motocicleta conducida por una chica pelirosa con una cara que solo reflejaba ira y las ganas de aplastar a alguien con los inmensos guantes mecánicos que llevaba puestos.

El chico solo pudo articular una palabra, aunque probablemente conocía el nombre de ambas chicas, no fue el nombre de cada una el que pronuncio, sino le nombre del lugar en el que parecía encontrase

-Piltover…


End file.
